1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to electronic devices, in particular, to electronic devices that are used simultaneously with detachable/reattachable-type extension instruments and that include structures for allowing users to properly remove the extension instruments.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, electronic devices such as notebook personal computers and the like often have, on main bodies thereof, configurations allowing detachment/reattachment of extension units. Extension units include, for example, units having built therein hard disk drives.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H04-324185 discloses a portable information processing device allowing detachment and reattachment of a hard disk drive pack on/from a recessed installation part provided on a main body of the device. In this portable information processing device, the hard disk drive pack is inserted into the recessed installation part at a predetermined inclination angle such that one end of the hard disk drive pack makes contact on a wall surface of the recessed installation part, and dropped into the recessed installation part after rotating the hard disk drive pack using a point of the contact as a support point. In order to achieve installation of the hard disk drive pack to the device main body by dropping the hard disk drive pack into the recessed installation part, the disclosed portable information processing device includes a guide protrusion on the hard disk drive pack and a guide groove on the recessed installation part, which face each other.
However, with the configuration disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H04-324185, the hard disk drive pack and the portable information processing device may be damaged when removing the portable information processing device from the hard disk drive pack if a user applies too much force in a detachment direction of the hard disk drive pack.